Batman (Outlier Edition)
Summary Batman is a DC superhero. After the death of his parents, Billionaire Bruce Wayne molded himself into a crime fighting machine, travelling the world learning many many skills, then taking on the mantle of 'Batman'. Batman's skills are constantly being expanded... And it's pretty obvious how this goes. With Batman being a person beyond peak human, who is fighting Gods on a day-to-day basis, Batman suddenly becomes capable of doing anything. Especially when the word preparation ''is on the table, Batman can kill any God or higher being and overturn any rule established in a fictional setting. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''Low 2-C' | At least 0', likely '-1 '''| '''Surpasses His Opponent's Level Name: Bruce Wayne/Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Vigilante, God, Unstoppable Prep Time Machine, Sailor Wayne. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Outlier Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combat, Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Fear Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, P R E P A R A T I O N, Summoning (Can summon his vehicles from literally anywhere, such as the Watchtower or on an alien ship), Immortality (Type 8 that the concept of preparation exists), Reality Warping | As before to an unfathomably greater extent, Immortality (Type 10) | Counters His Opponent's Strongest Abilities 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe level+ (Wounded the Spectre with a kick; his communicator, with its polarity reversed, can produce 20,000 decibels, which is sufficient to destroy the universe several times over, beat Composite Wonder Woman and Superman with zero enhancement scale to eachother, the latter of which has over 50 high-end feats at this level.) | At least Absolute Infinity (Batman can easily beat The Oversoul and The-One-Above-All, as he would just find a method to take them down, despite being a human. In actuality, he planned the knockdown of the World Forger, who is a potentially nigh-omniscient being anyway), likely Beyond Infinity '(Under writer allowance, Batman will be able to beat anyone and his influence will dethrone The Writer entirely) | '''Surpasses His Opponent's AP '(No matter what character he faces, Batman can always plan to beat them, to the point where it seems it would be impossible to do so. Since he far surpasses Superman's intelligence, it's likely he could become a "Happy Ending Batman", or build suit of armor designed perfectly for his challenger. Therefore, Batman can do the same Deus Ex Machina via preparing, and beat any opponent, regardless of what they can feasibly achieve) '''Speed: At least Infinite (Dodged Darkseid's Omega Beams, something Superman failed to do has been able to [http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11112/111122629/3665806-3118931098-19861.jpg tag Zoom, who is much faster than Wally West, and moves so fast that time stands still], Dodgedheatvision), likely Immeasurable (Able to hit the Spectre) | At least Omnipresent '| '''Surpasses His Opponent's Speed '(Batman could achieve a speed that would make Omnipresent characters look like Average Human) '''Lifting Strength: At least Infinite (Able to physically contend with Superman, who lifted a book with infinite pages, as well as the Spectre, who's body contains eternity), likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to the Spectre) | At least Absolute Infinity '(downed the Hulk who was stated to have infinite power by Beyonder), likely '''Beyond Infinity '| 'Surpasses His Opponent's Lifting Feats ' '''Striking Strength: PIS class (Hurt the Spectre through pure plot-induced stupidity) | At least PIS class+ '''| '''Surpasses His Opponent's Striking Power Durability: '''At least '''Universe level+ | At least Absolute Infinity, likely Beyond Infinity '''| '''Surpasses His Opponent's Resilience Stamina: Ridiculous (After being drugged and deprived of sleep for days, managed to break out of a coffin six feet below the ground even when bound by a straight jacket) | Surpasses His Opponent's Fortitude Range: Boundless (His PIS reaches anywhere) Standard Equipment: '''Prep time, PIS, Characters sparing him. '''Intelligence: Smarter than Omniscience (Capable of preparing well enough to defeat omnipotent beings) Weaknesses: VS debaters | Literally nothing (Thanks to prep, he can just make an absurd plan to beat his opponent) Key: Base | With Mental Analysis of His Opponent '''| '''Preparation (AKA One Planck Instant) Others Notable Victories: The Spectre Darkseid Superman The Hulk Everyone else (Batman had prep time) Nero (Game Legends) Notable Losses: Logic Inconclusive Matches: Bat-God Outlier Superman (Both wanked ad infinitum) Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Pecking Order Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Batman Category:Outliers